Bowser's Kaiju Crush
Bowser's Kaiju Crush is a 3D platformer fighting game for the Nintendo Switch. Synopsis "Bowser has grown big enough to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, all thanks to the dreaded Magikoopa Kamek!!! With the Koopa King becoming a bigger threat, the Mushroom Kingdom, New Donk City, Donkey Kong Country, Dinosaur Land, Sarasaland, Bowser's Kingdom, Isle Delfino, the Sprixie Kingdom and the Beanbean Kingdom unite to defend each other. Play as Kaiju Bowser and destroy buildings, overcome obstacles and defeat your enemies with all new powers!!!" Game Modes Story Mode: Basically the default mode. Play as Kaiju Bowser and destroy objects and enemies. Your objective is to destroy the Mega Power Star hidden in Peach's Castle. Versus Mode: A multiplayer mode that you unlock once you beat the game. Go head to head with each other. The last kaiju standing wins. Talk to Lakitu to start the game mode. Team Mode: A multiplayer mode that you unlock after you beat the game. Team up with a friend or two and fight against another team of kaiju. Last team standing wins. Talk to Princess Peach to start the game mode. Kaiju Playable Bowser/Kaiju Bowser - Kaiju Bowser is created when Kamek and Bowser accidentally mess up a concoction, which causes Bowser to become gigantic. This version of Bowser is called Kaiju Bowser. He also has an alternate skin which you can buy using coins after you beat the game known as Dry Bowser. You unlock normal Bowser after you beat the game, when Bowser starts rampaging after defeating King Gobbledorah. Mario then force-feeds Bowser a Mini Mushroom, which causes him to shrink back to normal. King Gobbledorah '''- The final boss, he is created when Draggadon, Hooktail and Gobblegut combine together into King Gobbledorah. He is playable only in Versus Mode and Team Mode. '''Mecha-Bowser - Originally created by Bowser, Mecha-Bowser is a mechanical suit robot in the shape of Bowser. He is only playable in versus Mode and Team Mode. Kaiju Kong - The result of Donkey Kong eating a lot of bananas. He is only playable in Versus Mode and Team Mode. Non-Playable Draggadon - A boss enemy who is a dragon and lives in a volcano. Hooktail - A boss enemy who is an evil dragon. Gobblegut - A boss enemy who is a dragon from outer space. Golden Draggadon - To be added. Plot One day, Bowser and Kamek are experimenting on how to create a potion that will help them defeat Mario. However, Kamek accidentally adds in a bit too much Mega Mushroom juice inside. Bowser than drinks the potion, which makes him gigantic and wild. Bowser then starts rampaging across the kingdom, and eventually breaks through the kingdom wall. Kamek then informs Lakitu to spread the message that Bowser has become gigantic and destructive to all the other kingdoms. Princess Peach then organises a meeting and all the kingdoms form an alliance to stop Kaiju Bowser. Kaiju Bowser then makes his way to the Beanbean Kingdom and starts destroying it. The Beanbean military is unable to stop him as he had scales that acted as protection against the Bullet Bills they used. Kaiju Bowser then attacks Isle Delfino, but is defeated when Bowser Jr. creates a dark clone of Kaiju Bowser using his Magic Paintbrush, which defeats Kaiju Bowser and carries him into the ocean, where he and Kaiju Bowser seemingly die. However, Kaiju Bowser reemerges in Sarasaland, and kills Princess Daisy by destroying her castle. Kaiju Bowser then moves on to Dinosaur Land, killing many of its inhabitants. However, just as he is about to destroy it, Kaiju Bowser is attacked by his own fleet of airships. He is eventually weakened and knocked unconscious. However, just as the airships are lifting him up and transporting him off the island, a rope breaks, leaving Kaiju Bowser plummeting into a volcano. The lava reawakens him and transforms him temporarily into Kaiju Lava Bowser, making his fire even stronger. He destroys several of the airships, with few surviving. Afterwards, he heads off to the Sprixie Kingdom, where he destroys most of the kingdom and capturing most of the Sprixie inhabitants. Boom Boom then arrives in an airship to combat Kaiju Bowser, but Kaiju Bowser uses the Super Bell to transform into Kaiju Meowser and kills Boom Boom in an epic battle. Kaiju Bowser then heads to Donkey Kong Country, where he ravages the jungle and fights Kaiju Kong, who he defeats. He then heads to New Donk City, where Kaiju Kong is rampaging. There, he faces new kinds of Bullet Bills such as the homing Bull's-Eye Bills and the gigantic Banzai Bills. However, he withstands them and combats Kaiju Kong once more and defeats him and leaves him to die. He then heads back to Isle Delfino, where he faces Mecha-Bowser, who is piloted by Toadsworth. He destroys Mecha-Bowser, with Toadsworth inside it, who dies. Just as he is about to destroy the kingdom, he heads towards the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach then realises that this is because of the Mega Power Star, which has been disrupted because of the chaos and death, and is calling to Kaiju Bowser to stop his rampage. Kaiju Bowser, enraged, wants to destroy the Mega Power Star for its insolence, claiming he is the king of all monsters. Once Kaiju Bowser reaches Peach's Castle, he intentionally destroys the Tail Tree, so that no one could use the Super Leaves to defeat him. He then destroys Peach's Castle and breaks the Mega Power Star into shards. However, the Star was actually imprisoning three evil dragons. The star's shards then teleport Kaiju Bowser to different locations to defeat the dragons. However, they all assemble at Peach's Castle and combine into the kaiju King Gobbledorah. The star shards then use their remaining energy to create the Power Orb for Kaiju Bowser to use to defeat King Gobbledorah. King Gobbledorah is then defeated but the Power Orb is shattered. Mario then force-feeds Kaiju Bowser a Mini-Mushroom serum once he starts rampaging again, which turns him back into normal Bowser. Bowser then uses the Power Orb's remaining power to repair the Mega Power Star and undo the damage and deaths caused by his rampage.